


For Want of a Nail

by Inte1eon



Series: Echoverse [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: "Kanto?" Serena asked.That's where Ash lived!
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Serena
Series: Echoverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734490
Kudos: 8





	For Want of a Nail

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except this concept. The Void belongs to a friend of mine named Johnnyd2

_"So you finally called,"_ Palermo began on the other end of the Center's public phones. _"I've been waiting. Have you made your decision?"_  
  
"Yes, Miss Palermo," Serena began.  
  
 _"So, what is your answer?"_ she questioned with a smile.  
  
Serena took a breath and exhaled. She was going to need it.  
  
"I'm sorry!" she admitted. "I can't go with you. Aria said my smile gives strength to others. Now, I realized that it could. Even though something horrible happened here, the people watching my performance started to smile. That's what made me come to a decision. I want more people to watch us. It'll help us develop our Showcases further. At least, that's what I'm thinking."  
  
With that, Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon approached her.  
  
"I want to go with my Pokémon to regions other than Kalos," Serena added. "I think I'll find something there that will help us grow by one or two levels."  
  
All three of her Pokémon were in agreement. They were unaware someone was watching them while she spoke.  
  
"If I go with you now, I may end up relying on you," she finished.  
  
 _"That's too bad,"_ Palermo said with a smile, understanding of her decision. _"I planned for you to do that. You're the first Performer to decline my invitation. So, have you decided where you're going next?"_  
  
"No, I haven't," Serena told her, not realizing that.  
  
 _"Then, how about Kanto?"_ Palermo suggested.  
  
"Kanto?" Serena asked.  
  
That's where Ash lived!  
  
 _"Although the birthplace of competitions called Contest Spectaculars is in Hoenn, their Contest circuit is beginning a new season there,"_ the woman explained. _"I'm sure they'll be a good source of inspiration for you."_  
  
Serena smiled at this proposal.  
  
"Okay! I'll go there next!" she decided.  
  
 _"Also, when you're back, will you show me one of your performances?"_ Palermo asked. _"I'm looking forward to seeing how you'll grow."_  
  
The younger girl was surprised at this.  
  
 _"You see, I happen to be a fan of yours,"_ she finished with a smile.  
  
Serena was left touched by the statement.  
  
"Of course!" she told her. "I'll be sure to visit you!"  
  
The white cat-like creature watched while Serena ended the video call. Red eyes blinked once out of thought.  
  
 _"I recall that for the flapping of a Beautifly's wings, a Hurricane stirs up in another region,"_ it noted telepathically. _"We may have to make our move sooner than expected."_


End file.
